


Loveless

by Gryffindors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Jackson is a prince, Princess Lydia Martin, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, maybe a little smut, stiles stilinski is a slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindors/pseuds/Gryffindors
Summary: Lydia Martin has always been sheltered as much as any other princess. Lydia Martin lives in a world where there is no such thing as love or true love. She expects to marry Prince Jackson Whittemore but her whole world changes when her mother buys a new batch of slaves and one catches the eye of the young princess.





	1. Disclaimer

**Greetings!**

******** **** ****~~****~~ ~~****~~

* * *

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction I have ever written so please keep an open mind.

A few pre-notes is that this is entirely fictional. Any ideas or anything similar

(more than that the characters are from Teen wolf)

is entirely coincidental. 

I will also like to apologize in advance for absence of Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Liam Dunbar

and etc.

The characters in this piece will be from Season 1 of Teen Wolf, although I will try to work in

their names somehow.

I do not own any of the characters, all ownership of Teen Wolf goes to Jeff.

Please enjoy ! :)


	2. If You're Going Through Hell

 

  Imagine a land deserted of love. The feeling that makes us truly human deprived and leaving the land to a cruel emotionless waste land. This land ruled by queens and kings. "Love" was just a deal for a boost in the social tower as well as wealth. There was no true concept of this love. Especially in the kingdom of Sondothiel. You wouldn't know it, for it's existence has long since been lost amongst the mist of history. You need not to worry for we aren't here for a history lesson of the kingdom, but of the crown.

  
  Sondothiel was a fair place. Thick woods that littered across the earth. Villages of poverty staying near the River of Beacon Hills. They reflected the neglect the king showed his thriving citizens. Of course it wasn't always like this. Villages were kept clean despite the peasants' filth of poverty that stank and stained their skins.

  
  Lydia Martin was only thirteen years old when her life changed with a flash of her eyes. The princess's father was absent when the queen woke up on a warm, sunny day. Lydia thought it was a day like any other when she woke up. Sunlight poured through the aged windows of the royal castle she lived in, awakening her into what would be the worse day of her life so far.

  
   Silence deceived the young girl as she stretched her arms toward the lumbering ceiling above. She gently brushed her strawberry blonde hair from her face as her eyes swept through the room. Her eyes watered a bit as she gave a great big yawn that was cut short with a slight jump. The knock on the door echoed through the silence of her room. "Yes?" She said sleepily. The door creaked open to reveal a distressed maid that worked and lived inside the castle. She was an old woman with a tightly pushed up bun to keep her soft, light gray hair from her wrinkled, aged face. "Dear Ms. Lydia have you seen of your father?" She said, her eyes searching Lydia's room. The young girl was quite confused as she shook her head. "Ms. Rainey-" which was the woman's name- "what's wrong? Where's my father?"

  
   Ms. Rainey's eyes gave away her pure panic, but her smile said a whole other story. "Don't you worry about, " she soothed, " how about you get ready to head over to the eat breakfast."

  
   Lydia returned the smile, as an innocent youth would, and watched as the old woman disappeared behind the now closed door. She climbed out her bed, grabbing her silk robe to embrace her as she made her way to her large mirror. She saw herself, the same familiar face that always smiled back at her. She ran a gentle brush through her strawberry blonde locks, staring into her own shining hazel eyes. She paused when she saw a golden envelope shining proudly for her attention. She furrowed her brow a bit as she reached for it and opened it from its red waxy seal.

  
   She knew the symbol from anywhere. It was her father's.

  
   She quickly unfolded the letter and read it aloud to herself with the excitement of a child. It read:

  
"Dear Lydia,

  
   If you have woken up as well as the rest of the kingdom, you may notice my absence. After you read this, give this to your mother so that she understands. I am in love with another woman and I will no longer be chained down to royalty nor your mother no more. I'm free, but my beloved daughter always remember that I love you. I will always remember you and see you in our baby that is to come. I don't love your mother and never have. I had thought I wanted power. But what is the point if you're not around people who you truly love? Goodbye, Sondothiel and everyone in it!

  
                                                                        From,                                                                              

                                                                               Father."

  
    Lydia didn't know how to react. Tears rushed down her face and it seemed harder to breathe. She stifled a sob, the betrayal of her father aching the little girl's chest. She had thought her father had loved her. Thought he had. She had been a fool! Her mother had been a fool! Anger and bitterness boiled inside of her and spilled with hot fresh tears that ran down her face. But she paused. She immediately ran toward the door and swung it open, making her way to her mother.

  
    But the kingdom coped well without the king. Years passed and Lydia grew into such beauty. She grew into a honorable princess, with good morals and a heart of gold. She had everything she could ever want. She had wealth, beauty, offers of marriage, high social status, and a kingdom awaiting to be underneath her fingertips, but something was missing. She knew and acknowledged the unknown void that gnawed inside of her as well as everyone else in her kingdom. 

  
    Everyone knew marriage. So when the news spread like wildfire that their princess was planned to wed a very powerful prince, excitement cheered for their selfish needs. They hoped that maybe help would come to them. But Lydia was uneasy.

  
    She knew these days would come. She had been mixed her whole life about it, ranging from excitement to fear to panic and finally dread. The dread that had burrowed inside her stomach and created its home. 

  
    Jackson was alright based on the ten minutes she had met him as a child. He had had neatly combed back hair back blonde locks and blue sapphire orbs that had looked at her uninterested and bored. No matter what she had done, she's remembered, he would blow her off. Was she that boring? she thought. 

  
    But surely he's changed. He's older. 

  
    She wasn't so sure. 

  
    It was a day in winter, about mid evening and she sat boredly as dozens of slaves lumbered their way in front of her and her mother. Lydia was already yearning to return home despite the long journey back. She wore a lavender dress with Snow White gloves. Her lovely fur cloak sat on her lap as she impatiently bounced her head. "Lydia," she heard her mother's sharp snap and she immediately straightened and showed a look of alarm as she looked over at her mother.

     Her mother looked bitter from age. Wrinkles caked around her scowl and her darkened blue hues narrowed and scanned her. "Yes mother?" She said. "Pay attention," the queen snapped and ordered for the next presentation to come out.

    The room they sat in was pretty chilly. The stone walls that encased Lydia made her feel claustrophobic. The stone was faded and worn, showing its age with every inch of the wall. The floor was blanketed in a blood red carpet with patterns that flew althrough out the fabric. Crests of the kingdom of Sondothiel hung throughout the stone walls and gently flew within the slight cool breeze. Two large wooden doors stood on the opposite side of them two (plus royal guard) and when the doors creaked out she wasn't expecting what would walk in.

    Butterflies swarmed from the dark pits of her stomach and fluttered their way to her throats as she saw him. She saw  _him_. Her mouth felt dry and her mind went to a flurry of chaos.

     _There is no way in hell he is_ possibly _such a thing as a slave!_

But there he was. 

    There he was with messy, matted dark brown hair and light orbs that darted around the room in pure fear. But he looked up with a smirk, a glint of a stain from tears shined in the sunlight that poured through the window that laid behind her. The man told of the boy's information. Curiosity sparked inside of her but it immediately died when she looked over to see her annoyed scowl staring at him.

     "Stiles Stilinski," her mother hummed in her throat. "Sounds like a hand full. What do you think?" She said, looking over at Lydia. Lydia looked at the boy and didn't even mean to catch his eye. She quickly looked away to her mother and muttered, "How much was he again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep writing this because I'm really not that confident ?


End file.
